


What They Don't Tell You

by Glitch_Cat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_Cat/pseuds/Glitch_Cat
Summary: A forgotten past and a cruel present. A future of great responsibility and a history of dark mistakes. This about sums up the reality of society, some things are best left forgotten and some things are best kept a secret. But what about when it comes to hiding the existence of the worlds biggest horror legends or covering up one of the darkest moments in history? How far would the higher ups go to make sure to leave no traces of their existence behind? Simple answer really, they would kill, torture and isolate to assure complete silence on the matter. But what would happen if someone found their dirty secret and released them to the public?





	What They Don't Tell You

....

"viola..." A voice whispered. 

"Viola" It gets louder, echoing in the dark endless space.

"REMEMBER" The voice boomed in an almost inhuman tone distorted by its own volume.

My eyes shoot open, as I feel how adrenaline courses through my body, the instincts of fight or flight ready to be put into action. I feel the dampness of my bed as I slowly rise up while trying to calm my shaking self. I finally soak in my dimly lit surroundings and calm my nerves as the last fragments of my dream slip away. I look at the blinding light emitting from my phone to see that it is 3 in the morning. Swinging my legs over the bed, my feet make contact with the cold wooden floor as I head towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water to quench my desert-like thirst. While searching for a glass to drink from, I try to remember what put me in that state in the first place and recollect what little fragments of my dream I had left, but to no avail, I can't seem to remember what happened in my dream. During my recollection, I didn't hear the weary footsteps of a suspecting female behind me, getting ready to pummel the intruder in her house, only to realize it's her younger sister.

"Viola! What are you doing up?" She yells in a hushed tone.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I jump, almost dropping the glass of water.

"What's wrong with you..." my sister asks while rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"Most teenagers are sleeping at this time, but you seem to adore being up at this hour..." she continues tiredly.

"Sorry Eleanor, I didn't mean to wake you..." I respond feeling guilty for waking her.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to sleep with all the noise you made trying to find a glass" She responds while getting her own glass of water.

"Honestly though, what do you keep doing up so early?" Eleanor asks again with a hint of concern on her face.

I look away not knowing how to respond to her question, but I can't stay quiet either, it'll only worry her more. I take a deep breath and begin forming an answer that would hopefully make sense. 

"Could be because I've gotten used to waking up early." I let out a breathy laugh, knowing that isn't the case.

"..." But I'm only greeted with silence, I turn to Eleanor to see that she's looking at me worriedly. She hesitates a bit before she speaks, but then in a soft tone, she reply's.

"Well... I just want you to know that if there's anything that's troubling you, you can talk to me about it. I may be a nurse but I'm also your sister, remember that ok?"  
I nod softly while trying to muster up a convincing smile of reassurance. It hurts me to lie to my sister like this but I know that if I tell her the truth she'll blow it out of proportion and believe that it's related to any possible mental disorder that matches this situation. So I'd rather not stress her over some dumb coincidence. She places her glass on the counter and moves towards me with open arms, I feel her arms wrap around me and give me a small squeeze.

" I love you so much Viola" I feel her arms loosen around me

"but seriously you gotta stop waking up at this hour," she says flatly and smacks my ass before walking away. I look at my sister in bafflement 

"Really?" 

"What?" She responds with an innocent tone. I raise my brow and cock my head to the side while staring at her in disbelief.

"It's for good luck" She says while grinning at me. And with that she leaves.

I on the other hand stayed in the faintly moon lit kitchen staring down into my glass of water in a daze. Still trying to gather my thoughts and make sense of what had happened, but soon realizing there was no point. No matter how much I tried to remember what my dream was about, I just couldn't. It was as if something were blocking my way, some thick fog that wouldn't let me see what was ahead of me. Coming to this conclusion I finish my water and left the kitchen to go back to bed. When I returned to my room I had this strange sensation as if I were being watched, this hadn't been the first time I've felt this, so I ignored it and was quickly overcome by exhaustion. I let my head hit the pillow and once it did I was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I don't really know if I'll be uploading often since this is my first work on this platform and i'm not really sure if people will even like this story (or even read it), but if I see a positive reaction i'll try to upload at a more frequent rate. With that said thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.
> 
> V1Ru5 (o_ _)o ～～～


End file.
